The Dragon and The Doctor
by AmeliaRose14
Summary: Drogo is gone, Amy and Rory were taken. The worlds of two lonely people collide due to the TARDIS' excellent navigation system..
1. Chapter 1

Standing over the TARDIS console, leaning into fists that were placed on the control panel, the Doctor was staring, his brow furrowed in angst, his eyes not seeing things, but seeing through them. He was lonely. Not just alone, but lonely. He had just lost his recent companions to the Weeping Angels; his eyes weren't sparkling with excitement anymore, they were dull, full of loss and sorrow. He could feel himself turning into the one person he didn't want to be. He needed to find a friend to help snap him out of this darkness.

Moving as little as possible, he shifted his palms and pushed, pulled and prodded various levers. The TARDIS made a whirring noise and started to twist and fly violently across space and time, gripping tightly to the railings the Doctor groaned out loud 'River! Why haven't you shown me how to take off the hand break yet?!' Then paused and silenced himself when he remembered she wasn't there, no one was.

* * *

Dany pressed her heels into her Silver to urge her to move faster. She had to get as far away as possible from the terrible scene she had left behind. Her breath was coming in gasps as she tried to hold back her tears. Thick and tall grass of the Dothraki sea was all around her, whipping at her horse, at her face, shielding her from the sweltering heat of the sun. After riding for what seemed like hours but must have only been 30 minutes, Dany yanked on the reigns and her Silver came to a halt. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about everything, she was only a young girl, she did not deserve this.

She threw herself forwards, her arms wrapping around her Silver's neck. Tears started falling through her eyelashes onto her cheeks; slow at first and then coming through stronger; her sobs getting louder. The wind whipped fine strands of hair from her intricate plaits and helped to cool her tear stained face which was surprisingly soothing. She clung to her horse, the only creature who would love her now. She could not go back to Drogo's Khalasaar, not after this. She saved the magi, she asked her to save him but now, now she had nothing. No husband, no child, no Khalasaar. Ser Jorah was there, but he was just a knight. He could not get back the things she loved most, the only things she wanted most. Dany needed a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor felt the TARDIS slowing down and finally coming to a halt. He stepped to the door eager to find out where the TARDIS had taken him. About to open the door, he spied a fez on his coat stand, grabbed it off and plopped it on his head. 'Fez's are cool,' he chuckled to himself, the first laugh he'd had in a weeks.

Stepping out of the TARDIS with an ungainly walk, he stumbled over the stems of long, thick grass, surprisingly taller than himself. '…what..grass?!' he exclaimed loudly, mainly to the TARDIS. Sticking his tongue out to taste the air and wiggling his nose, sniffing deeply to smell his surroundings, the Doctor attempted to recognise where he was. '..somewhere new entirely..' he was impressed. With one hand on his Fez, to save the grass from knocking it off, he pushed through the grass, trying to find some sign of life.

* * *

A peculiar, whirring noise was coming from a few yards before her and her Silver. He was like nothing she had heard before. Dany lifted her head in wonder as her horse pricked her ears with alarm. Her tears stopping as she became curious. Immediately her hand lowered to the dagger she kept at her hip, she knew these grasses could be full of danger. Gently squeezing her Silver, the horse walked forwards remaining wary and treading slowly. The grasses parted before them, letting them move stealthily towards the sound.

As they moved closer, the noise seemed to fade and disappear completely 'What in the seven hells..?' Dany murmured. Edging her horse on, a tall and gangly person stumbled in front of them. Her Silver reared with surprise and Dany clutched at her dagger. The person crouched swiftly and presented his palms emptily 'Woah..it's okay! I'm not going to hurt..can you control your horse, it's rather hard to speak with it threatening to crush me..' Dany gained control of her Silver and straightened herself with self importance. 'I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Sea and rightful Queen of Westeros. Who are you and why are you wearing such strange clothing?'

The Doctor started to smile as he heard her name, he bowed at the waist, sweeping his fez off his head as he dipped it politely. 'Hello, Daenarys. I'm the Doctor.' He stood properly and grinned widely at Dany, patting her horse's mane fondly 'I do like horses. They are very intelligent…I speak horse, you know? It's how I managed to steal a couple back in Roman England. I speak baby too but that's another story,' His eyes focused on her tear stained face '..you look sad.'

Dany slowly slid her dagger away, this man seemed harmless. He had no visible weapons on him, except perhaps that strange hat. She had seen stranger things though. She scanned his face observingly '..so do you. Your eyes, they have no shine. I am only a young girl, but you, you are far more than sad.' She tilted her face inquisitively at the Doctor 'Were you making that strange noise, just a moment ago?'

The Doctor nodded with vigour 'Yes, yes! That was my TARDIS', he saw Dany's perplexed expression and tried to elaborate further 'My machine…no…my ship! It's my ship, I travel in her,' the girl's mind began whirring _A ship? I need a ship. I could use it to get back home but how.. _'How exactly do you have a ship? There is no ocean or sea here, only grass.' The Doctor crooked a finger, beckoning her to follow 'Let me show you, Daenerys Stormborn.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dany guided Silver to follow the Doctor to his ship, confused but excited to see what kind of ship this was. 'Doctor, I do not see any ships arou-' They slipped through the grass and came across the TARDIS.

'Tada!' The Doctor grinned happily at the Police Call box. Dany quirked her eyebrow unsurely at this mysterious looking blue box 'This is your ship? But it's so small! And blue, it does not look like a ship at all!' She narrowed her sharp gaze at the Doctor 'What is this? A mummer's farce?' Now it was the Doctor's turn to be confused. 'A what? No, she is my ship! She looks small but get off your horse, come and look inside.'

He stepped closer to the TARDIS and opened up the door, beckoning Dany closer 'I promise, I'm not here to hurt you.'

Dany slid gingerly from her Silver, 'I will trust you, strange man. This box looks interesting.' She moved closer, climbed off her horse and slowly slipped in through the TARDIS door. The Doctor following close behind. Her iridesenct purple eyes widened with delight and shock. 'But..how?! It's bigger on the inside! What _is_ all of this?!' She scanned the interior of the TARDIS in awe. Her eyes flicked back to the Doctor, her awe had turned to unsureness. 'Magi. You, this must be magic,' she shook her head in terror 'I cannot be in here!' Dany ran from the TARDIS to the safety of her Silver. The Doctor looked around unsure 'Well. I've never had that react before.' He spun around and followed Dany outside. 'It's not magic, Daenarys, it's science!' he called. 'No magic here!'

She gazed at him, terror had turned to anger as she stared down the Doctor. 'I have had enough of magic! How dare you take the rightful Queen of Westeros into a dangerous, blue box that makes peculiar noises, that's smaller on the outside but you call it a ship! What else does it do, fly?! Ser, that is no ship. That is the work of a magi demon.' The Doctor's face fell at Dany's words, he flinched at the hateful feelings she had against his ship. Most who see the TARDIS are more accepting, they find it exciting and new and shiny! They don't see something made by magical demons. She inhaled quietly as she saw his downtrodden expression. Perhaps it is not as evil as she thought. 'Ser, I am sorry. I have offended you. Please, forgive my accusations. I have encountered magic before, it was evil. It took my moon and stars away from me. I am simply wary of this..ship. It is so, shiny and big and small and..and…' she was at a loss for words. She simply hadn't seen anything like it before.

The Doctor slowly perked up at Dany's words 'I understand your wariness! But I promise it won't hurt you! It's my ship..we can travel through space! We can visit the moon and the stars, we can go wherever you like! I can take you home, or I can take you to the past or the future!' He smiled a genuine smile at Daenerys and bent in a sweeping bow 'You may even bring your horse.' Twinkling his eyes excitedly at Dany, he gestured to the TARDIS 'Will you join me?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor pointed down the closest exit 'There's some stables down there to the left, just don't go into the library, you might get a bit wet.' He grinned at her 'Unless you want to go swimming anyway.' Dany nodded bemusedly and led Silver away. Constantly observing her new surroundings and listening to the odd noises this machine was making. She heard another shout 'If you want some more clothes, just go through the stables, go right, then up the stairs and there's a wardrobe!' Following the directions as best she could, Dany made sure Silver was as settled as possible and headed towards the wardrobe. _What sort of clothes does this man have on his ship? Surely not ones suitable for a Queen_. She came across the wardrobe with relative ease and was pleasantly surprised. It was filled with bits of cloth and fabric she'd never seen before as well as silks, cottons and leathers of all sorts of colours. Deciding on a close fit pair of pants made of soft navy blue material and a cream tunic embroidered with amethyst thread that matched her eyes.

Wandering back to the Doctor, she thought of how he could help her. He could take her back to Drogo, he seems to be a kindly man. He would do that for me, surely. He has offered me clothes, a place for Silver, _I trust him_, she decided. _He is sad, but he has a kind heart._ She found him resting on a chair that seemed to be moving on wheels. 'So, where would you like to go?' he winked jovially at her 'And nice threads. I got them a while back during a visit to a distant planet, bright red it was, filled with these human like people but who were all different colours. Bit strange it was.'

Dany leant her back against the railings near the console. 'You said you can travel through time? So you can go back and visit things that have already happened? You can change them?' The Doctor nodded confirming her question 'Yes we can, but I can't change them. It's the rules. As a time lord, I'm not allowed to change the past.' He gestured wildly with his hands 'It's a wibbly wobbly timey, wimey thing.' Dany creased her brow unhappily 'Oh, not even if a Queen demanded it of you?' The Doctor almost laughed but managed to control himself 'Not even then, I'm afraid.' He looked closer at this poor girl, she looked distraught. 'What happened to you, you are only a child but you look so sad.'

Dany shook her head minutely. 'My Khal. My King, he is dead. I killed him. It was an accident, I wanted to save him!' Her hands lowered to her abdomen and cradled it gently. 'I wanted to save my son as well. They are both gone.' She lifted her sorrowful gaze to the Doctor 'Please help me to bring them back Doctor, they were, they are my life.' The Doctor watched Dany intently and stepped closer towards her 'I can't do that. I can't change the past. We each have a set timeline, and that was theirs. I am so sorry for you, Daenerys.'

'Please, Doctor, please. I, Queen of Westeros, will get on my knees and beg of you to go back and save my moon and stars.' Tears welled up in Dany's eyes. 'Anything, I will do anything if you will let me go back to save him. Him and my baby. I need them, I can't carry on without them.' The Doctor looked away, his eyes dark with hatred, not at Dany, but at himself as a time lord. What kind of man was he if he couldn't save a young girl from pain and heartache?

He turned back to Dany 'I can't!' he yelled, the anger showing through. Dany fell to her knees, she saw the fury in his eyes as he saw the anguish in her heart. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dany. If was able too..I promise that I would.' It was his turn to well up now. His voice softened as he crouched to be Dany's height 'There is nothing you can do now but to move forwards, Daenerys. I have learnt that over and over again. It might feel hard, but you can do it. You were put on your world for a reason. You are important. You must move on,' he clutched her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug 'You are so important.'

Dany buried her head into the Doctor's shoulder, soaking his jacket with her tears, yet saying nothing in response. She pulled back and tucked her knees to her chin 'I must be strong, Doctor, mustn't I? I am but a young girl however I have seen a lot in the years I have been on this world.' She thought of Drogo's face when he heard she was carrying his baby. His pride and happiness. 'Drogo would want me to be strong, he would want me to become a firm leader.' She looked up at the Doctor 'Is that what I should do, Doctor? I seek your counsel..' The Doctor crossed his legs beneath him 'I think your Khal would be very proud of you. Now, lets show you the stars.'

He clambered to his feet and turned a few dials on the console, pulled a lever and the TARDIS jerked in to action. 'Here we goo!' he shouted. He pulled Dany to her feet and started explaining the console to her '…but it doesn't really matter. I just press buttons and pull levers and see what happens.' Dany couldn't help but smile at the Doctor and his strange machine. She didn't understand but it was fascinating nonetheless. 'Doctor, how long will this trip be. I have a Knight who will be out looking for me,' The Doctor grinned at her and twirled to the other side of the control room 'Oh but Daenerys, this is a _time machine! _I can take you back and you will have only been gone 5 minutes to him, but really, you might have been away for days!'


	5. Chapter 5

Pushing a lever up and pressing a couple of buttons, Dany smiled to herself. With the Doctor's help, she had managed to secure the TARDIS and keep it still, apparently hanging in the sky.

The Doctor smiled at her and strolled towards the TARDIS doors, pulling them open and settling on the edge of the doorframe, scooting aside so Dany could sit as well. She slowly sat down, her eyes fixated on the sky outside the ship. Her legs dangled precariously over the edge as she lowered her gaze past them '..there's just stars. Stars and stars and stars!' She tightened her grip on the edge of the TARDIS 'But Doctor, it's beautiful. I see these stars from our camp down on my world. I don't think I could go back to seeing them from down there.' The Doctor swung his legs and slipped a friendly hand into hers 'Your King will be out there Daenerys, hopefully you can take some comfort in that.' She nodded, sighing quietly at his words, both of them lapsing into silence.

'Why are you so sad, Doctor?' Dany wondered eventually. 'I can see it in your eyes, you have lived many years. You see this on a regular basis so why are you so sad?' The Doctor smiled grimly at Dany 'I have lost many people, many friends. It becomes wearisome and lonely after a while. I hate being alone but I hate putting people in such terrible danger as well.' The Doctor returned his gaze to the skies 'I know how it is to lose someone you love and it is heartbreaking.' Dany nodded quietly 'Then you know my pain as well.'

They gazed at the endless, star filled space in front of them 'I have heard that my people have seen red comets, flying amongst the stars in my world. It is said that they are an omen for something. Dragons, I heard. The last of the dragons died with my brother, Viserys and the last of the real dragons died many centuries ago.' Dany leaned her body wearily against the Doctor 'Have you ever seen a dragon, Doctor?'

He chuckled and shook his head 'No, no, I've seen many many strange things but not a dragon. I have heard lots of stories though. Someone once told me that for a dragon egg to hatch, they didn't only have to be kept warm, they had to be in fire. In an actual fire! Not many things could survive that.'

Dany smiled quietly at the Doctor's words. 'Oh, my kind Doctor; fire cannot kill a dragon.'


End file.
